


Hance Headcanons

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Tumblr Toaster Shakings [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: Yeah.  What it says on the tin.





	

\- They get mistaken for friends rather than boyfriends all the time.  It bothers Hunk a little; he thinks it’s because Lance is so obviously hot that people think he’s out of Hunk’s league.  Lance loves it though.  His parents always used to say the married their best friend and he grew up imagining that he’d spend his life with someone he could call a best friend.  That complete strangers notice their friendship before they notice their attraction to each other validates how successful he was in building a stable base for a long-lasting relationship rather than just relying on lust and passion to carry them through.  As soon as he explains that, Hunk learns to take great pride in the mistake too.

\- It’s obvious that Hunk has a caretaking personality, and a lot of people joke that dating Lance must feel more like babysitting sometimes.  But the truth is, Lance is just as much of a nurturer.  Hunk’s squeamishness and nervousness often seem comical from the outside, but it’s often underlain with a genuine anxiety which has led to panic attacks at times.  Lance is extremely supportive and totally committed to helping Hunk through this.  He also tries to find any other opportunity to return the favor and do something thoughtful for his boyfriend because Hunk just makes him so _happy_ all the time that he can’t help himself.

\- Lance is reactionary and impatient a majority of the time, sure, but he can also be really methodical and determined when he’s got a particular goal in sight.  Which means his favorite thing to do in bed is to spend _hours_ worshiping Hunk’s entire body, doing everything to take him apart with his hands and his mouth and pointing out all the places he loves best before he finishes them both.  Because Hunk isn’t exactly insecure about his body, but he wasn’t exactly confident about it either, and Lance was not about to let that continue. Lance might be the panniest pansexual to ever pan, so pretty much everything works for him.  He’s always liked bodies of all shapes, sizes, colors and any other category he could think of.  And while he probably would have been attracted to whatever body Hunk came in just because it was _Hunk_  who had first been his platonic soulmate and then his not so platonic soulmate, that wasn’t the only reason for his fascination.  Hunk is just fucking hot okay?  Sure he’s a little heavier, but it’s so sexy.  Lance isn’t attracted Hunk _despite_ his size, but because of it.


End file.
